


winter things

by reginleiv



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, set in episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleiv/pseuds/reginleiv
Summary: The winter might be harsh and unforgiving, but with his hand on yours, you don't think you feel cold anymore.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 11





	winter things

**Author's Note:**

> no its never too early for christmas and yes i will die on this hill
> 
> wrote this for myself at 2 am and im too tired to beta so here just take it
> 
> if you wanna make requests, head over to [to https://anriswritings.tumblr.com/](https://anriswritings.tumblr.com/)!

Deep down in your heart, you know you should have slept earlier instead of trying to finish the game that your boyfriend has lent you, a little too confident that you would wake up early enough not to be late on your outing. And yet, lessons must be learned, even if it’s in the hardest way. Still, there’s a part of you that wishes it isn’t this hard.

Dragging yourself out of the bed, you begin your preparations: grabbing the first set of clothes you could get your hands on, styling your hair with your fingers when you couldn’t be bothered to search for your comb, and then slipping on the nearest pair of shoes you could find, not even bothering to look whether or not they match with the rest of your outfit. Packing a few of your belongings: your wallet, your phone, and your house keys, you leave the door with barely a goodbye to your parents, screaming about how you’re going to be late the whole time.

You suppose that that was your first mistake, though by the time you realize what you’ve done, it’s already too late, the bus doors already closing in around you as if trapping you in. And by the time you’ve arrived at the meeting spot, you’re tired out of your mind, your hands numb and frozen as a corpse. You really should’ve at least remembered to put some gloves on.

“Hey!” a familiar voice calls out from the distance, and from afar, you could see her waving her arms around, catching your attention. Lyla. Beside her are a few other people: Sean, Jenn, and some other students in their circle of friends--students whose names you always keep forgetting. You run toward them at full speed, 

“How are you doing?” Lyla asks, eyes scanning you up and down, studying you for the briefest of moments before shaking her head in disapproval. “You’re a mess. Did you forget to set up an alarm again or what?” she asks with a quiet laugh, her voice teasing, playful.

“I’m fine,” you reply, shooting her a reassuring smile. “Sean lent me one of his games and I stayed up all night trying to beat it.”

“Oh, so he’s the culprit!” she jokes, and together the two of you laugh once more, falling into an easy conversation about school. Your future plans, your shared classes, and then just random gossip you’ve heard from someone else.

“Oh, hey,” she begins, dark eyes falling on your deathly pale hands. When she looks back up at you, it is with an obvious concern. “Are you sure you’re okay? Your hands don’t look too good…”

“I’m still fine,” you reply quietly, giving her another reassuring smile as you rub your hands together, trying to summon as much warmth you can muster. “Just a little chilly, I guess. But it’s my fault for forgetting my gloves at home.”

“Oh, poor baby,” she says, though before she could say anything more, another familiar voice calls out from beside you, uttering your name with an obvious fondness that makes your heart flutter. Turning around to face him, you can’t help but greet him with a huge smile, your stomach twisting into knots at the sight of him.

And just like that, the world around you falls away. In this moment, there are only the two of you, standing close enough to touch, close enough to reach if you so much as want to. “Hi, Sean,” you greet, the smile still plastered on your lips like a tattoo.

He greets you back with the same enthusiasm, grinning at you wide enough that for a moment, you’re worried it will split his face into two. But then the moment is over, and just like with Lyla, the two of you settle back into an easy conversation, talking about your plans for the upcoming holidays.

“My dad wants you to celebrate it again with us,” he begins, his voice soft, his words sheepish. It has always been a tradition of yours for a few years now, ever since he’s learned about your family situation. Still, that doesn’t make him sound any less uncertain in his next words, murmuring the words all too quietly that you could barely hear him over the buzzing sounds of conversation around you. “That is… if you don’t have any plans that day?”

“Of course,” you reply with a smile, rubbing your hands absently together in a desperate attempt to seek for more warmth. “I’ll be delighted to. Your father’s always so fun to be with and your brother is just the cutest!”

It doesn’t take him long enough to notice what’s wrong, his gaze immediately falling to your hands, nearly frozen in the chilly winds of the city. “Here,” he says all of a sudden, grabbing both of your hands and holding them in his, his grip firm and his hands warm underneath his gloves. “I’ll warm them up for you.”

You watch him quietly as he presses them against his cheeks, his eyebrows furrowed, his gaze focused. “Is this better?” he asks, and his voice is quiet, tender as he lifts his head and looks up at you, his dark eyes filled with worry.

“Y-yeah,” you reply, clearing your throat and tearing your eyes away from him, choosing to focus on your hands instead. He rubs them against his cheek, trying his best to warm you up in a short time. For a moment, there is only silence, and from the corners of your eyes, you watch him carefully, feeling your heart hammering against your ribcage.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Lyla calls out from behind you, her voice loud enough to startle you out of your thoughts. Blinking, you turn around to look at her, finding her and the rest of the gang crowded around each other, looking like they’re all ready to leave. “Could you two hurry it up? Some of us are raring to start the day already!” she whines, though from the sound of her voice, you could tell that she’s only teasing you.

“We should go,” you say, turning back to look at the man beside you. You try to pull your hands away, but he grips them firmly with his own, refusing to let go. “Come on, Sean, we don’t want to keep them waiting too long.”

“Wait,” he says, and you watch as he takes off a single glove, handing it to you with a tiny smile. “Wear this. It should keep one of your hands from freezing, at least.”

“And what about you?” you ask, staring back at him in confusion. “Won’t one of your hands go numb from the cold?”

“Don’t worry about me,” he replies, shaking his head with a quiet laugh. Wiggling his gloved hand at you, he tries his best to convince you. “I’ll be fine, I have this.”

You open your mouth, about to ask him a few more questions, but he sees the look in your face and decides to answer you before you could even utter the words out loud. “Don’t worry,” he says, flashing you a knowing grin. “I’ll keep holding your other hand too and keep the both of us warm.”

For a moment, you’re quiet, the words you’re about to say dying on the tip of your tongue. But then he calls your name and snaps you out of your thoughts once more, and when you look back up at him, you find him smiling at you, his eyes brighter than any Christmas lights you’ve ever seen in your life. 

“We should go,” he says, and vaguely, you could feel his hand against yours, warm and soft and tender as he rubs his thumb against your skin, tracing calming little circles all over. You give him a quiet nod in response, and together, the two of you begin to walk over to where your friends are standing, his hand still wrapped firmly around yours, warm and comforting.

And maybe the day is colder without your gloves on, but with his hand still in yours, you’re certain that you already feel warm enough from head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you like this and wanna make a request, head over to [to https://anriswritings.tumblr.com/](https://anriswritings.tumblr.com/)! i take requests and i dont bite


End file.
